A Trip to the Past
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity has acidentally traded places with the heroine of the past and has lost all her memories. Does she return? This is a one chapter thingy or this is the whole story.


Hey, well, don't kill me if this story is bad, okay. I wrote this couple of years ago so don't kill me. But please review so I know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A Trip to the Past  
  
30th century Crystal Tokyo was a great time and Neo Queen Serenity is Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the whole Earth. She rules along side with her husband King Darien of the Earth. You see, in the past during the silver millennium Neo Queen Serenity was the princess of the Moon Kingdom and daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon. Her mother died by using all her energy to use the Silver Imperium Crystal to banish Queen Beryl of the negaverse and send all the people on the moon to a new future on the Earth but if Queen Beryl ever breaks out of the negaverse into our universe the Sailor Scouts should be revived. Neo Queen Serenity was also the one that woke Earth of its dormancy using the Imperium Silver Crystal. In the past of the 21st century she was known as the legendary warrior Sailor Moon but nobody knew Sailor Moon's identity except the other sailor scouts. The other sailor scout's names are Amy- Sailor Mercury, Raye-Sailor Mars, Lita-Sailor Jupiter, and Mina- Sailor Venus. They all protect the Royal Family as best they could.  
  
Chapter 1- One morning in Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity  
  
had pretty much nothing to do because King Darien was playing with Rini and the Sailor Scouts are on their patrol. Therefore Neo Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to see how all the things turned out of how this all happened. But then accidentally she used her powers and she appeared in the past of the 21st century Tokyo. Apparently, it was the time where she was in high school with her friends. Then she realized that she switched places with the young heroine, Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino. But suddenly someone pushed her extra hard and she hit the wall, she got badly hurt.  
  
Chapter 2- Then Serena woke up and said, "Where am I?" Then a woman answered, "You're in the hospital, honey." Serena then asked, "Who are you?" Then the woman answered, "I'm your mother, dear." Then Serena said, "I don't remember you at all." Then her mother was really shocked then her mother went to call the doctor to come and take a look at Serena. After her mother left, she notice there was a bunch of roses and there was a card with it so she took it and read it. It was from a Darien Shields. Then she asked herself, "Who is Darien Shields?" then her mother came back with the doctor. The doctor took a look at her and asked, "Do you remember anything at all? Do you remember the education you took?" "I don't remember what happen to me but I do remember what I have learned in school, I think," replied Serena. Then the doctor told her mother, "She has lost most of her memories except her education. You should tell her of her past life or let her friends help you. There is a chance she will remember everything by the end of the year." "I guess I could tell her friends to help and do you think her memories will recover before the end of the year?" said the mother. Then the doctor replied, "There is a possibility but the chance of that happening is very little." "Okay," answered the mother.  
  
Chapter 3- For the two days Serena spent in the hospital, her mother, her father, and her friends. They all told her of the times they spent together and the things she likes to do. For a while there, Serena forgot to ask about the guy named Darien Shields. When she was about to get out of the hospital, she finally asked about Darien Shields, her parents just said that they were very good friends. Then she returned home and started on her schoolwork. So far, she has catched up to all her missing schoolwork and studied like she never did before.  
  
Chapter 4- One day she was walking home from school, when she was about to turn on the corner she accidentally bumped into someone. She bumped into Darien. Then Serena said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that." When Darien heard her voice, he got up and held her hand and said, "It not your fault, are you hurt?" Then Serena answered, "No, am not hurt," and she moved away. then Darien asked, "What's wrong?" Then Serena replied, "I don't know you, so am going to go now." Then Serena went and ran home. Then Darien just remembered that Amy told him that Serena has lost all of her memories except what she learned in school.  
  
Chapter 5- When she got home her mother told her, "Serena, you got a few visitors and they were a few of your friends." Then Serena responded, "Okay, I'll be right there in few minutes after I change and put my books in the my room." Then her mother said, "Okay dear, now hurry up." Then Serena went upstairs to her room and changed into another outfit a came down from upstairs. There were three visitors and they were called the Three Lights because they are a band that sings and they are very popular. Then they all started talking the times they had together and then Seiya managed to say, "To tell you the truth you are actually my girlfriend." When the other three starlights heard they were stunned that Seiya told a lie just to have Serena know that he is her boyfriend. Then Serena said, "Well, since we use to be together in a relationship then it isn't fair to end it, I suppose. Then I guess we could start our relationship all over again, if you don't mind." Then Seiya responded, "I think that is a very good idea especially when you recently lost your memories and I don't really mind at all." Then Serena said, "Okay, then that's settled but if you don't mind I'm going to do my homework now." Then Seiya said, "Okay, then we'll see tomorrow maybe and we're just going to go now." Serena then said, "bye-bye." Then Seiya said, "bye- bye." Then they all left so Serena went and finished her homework.  
  
Chapter 6- The next day was Saturday, a day in which Serena was off from school. It was 8:30 in the morning, since it was a Saturday, she decided to see Seiya. All of a sudden she received a phone call from her other friends in which she usually spends time with. (that was what she was told anyhow.) Her friend, Raye, called her to meet them (including Darien) at the Hino Shrine to tell her of their past adventures (including when, how, and why they had all met each other.) Serena, having pretty much nothing to do, besides she was curious of all that Raye had said to her and she does what full memories back. By the time she reached the shrine, it was already 9:30, mostly because she had to run some errands but Raye knew this so she wasn't at all angry with her. When she got there , the first thing that they told her was that she was Sailor Moon. Serena didn't believe this at first but Luna told her to transform using the words she told her. Of course having a talking cat and being a super heroine isn't easy but Serena took it pretty well since it is reality and not a dream. Then they told her of their past lives, the battles they had, and their future lives including Rini. She believed that she was Sailor Moon because her friends transformed and so did she. Yet, she didn't believe that she and Darien had a relationship before she lost her memories and told them that Seiya is her boyfriend. She told them what happened and what Seiya told her. Darien got so angry that he left after hearing the story.  
  
Chapter 7- It was school time again and Serena was the first to arrive in class and got ready for her first class. Of course when she arrived earlier than her friend, Molly~ who knew Serena since they were kids, Molly was shocked. But then she remember hearing something from Amy that Serena just recently lost her memories, so she wasn't so shocked, she was glad that Serena for once is a good student. When Molly got a chance, she finally talked to Serena about her problem. Serena told what happened after the accident and said, "I don't really remembered what happened at the accident besides the fact that I hit my head on the wall." Molly then said, "I hope you feel better and that you get your memories again." After school Serena walked back home as usual. When she got home she immediately did her homework. It is now 7:00 at night, all of a sudden there was a heart snatcher on the loose, so Luna called for the Sailor Scouts and Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 8- At the battle, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got a direct shot hit from them. Tuxedo Mask was alright but Sailor Moon got hit on the head at the wall. All of the sudden she recovered all of her memories and then she destroyed the heart snatcher. She told the all of them what had happened and that she really is Neo Queen Serenity, they all then bowed to her. Later that night she used the time gate to return to her own time and transported the Serena they knew back to 21st century Tokyo. When Serena was back she told them of what had happened. The king tried to contact the Queen maybe it was because she had lost her memories that she can't be reached. Serena said, "The future is so beautiful and I wore the Queen's gown. I even get to play with Rini let alone see her." Yes Serena was really happy and Neo Queen Serenity told the King and Rini of what had happened to her while her stay at the 21st century Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity even got to learn most of the kanji.  
  
The Sailor Scouts kept fighting evil and making sure that good and justice prevails all dark and evil traces. They worked hard to keep the world in peace and later in the future they get to enjoy it in royalty with Serena as Neo Queen Serenity and Darien as King of the Earth and Neo Princess Small Lady will be their future daughter, Rini.  
  
1 The End 


End file.
